japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kabeyama Heigorou
Kabeyama Heigorou (壁山 塀吾郎) is one of the main characters in the original Inazuma Eleven video game, manga and anime. He's a defender for Raimon, and later on for Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime series. Background Not much about his childhood past is known. Except that he was born on the day of July 28th and that he has a little brother. Personality Despite his large huge size, he is a really bashful, shy and timid person. In the beginning of the season 1 episodes, he would disappear before a match would start with the excuse of going to the bathroom or go and hide somewhere. Before, he was scared of heights, but his determination prevailed and he overcame his fear. Most of the time, Endou Mamoru is the only one that has to help him to overcome his fears. He respects Endou as a captain, and as a best friend. In most episodes, Kabeyama is shown to be someone who gives up very easily. He also does not adapt with differences very easily. Appearance He is a big chubby boy who has dark brown tanned skin, dark green hair in a "mushroom top" type of hairstyle, thick eyebrows and has black eyes. He has a large figure compared to his other teammates. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he wears a blue shirt with a khaki jacket and trousers, along with a pair of gray sneakers. His hair also grew longer, and he became a bit fatter. He too seems to a bit fat as ever and has curl side burns. Abilities The Wall Super Armadillo Mogura Feint Mega Quake Rock Wall Dam The Wall 改 The Mountain 真 The Wall 真 Mogura Feint Chouwaza! The Mountain V3 Viva! Banri no Choujou Atlantis Wall Elephant Press Deep Jungle Iron Wall Iron Wall 改 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 He was one of Raimon's very first members. In the early episodes, before a match, he would usually ask if he could go to the bathroom as an excuse just to hide the fact that he was nervous. Whenever Raimon took a break in the club room, he was usually seen eating some snacks like potato chips. Before the match against Teikoku Gakuen, he is seen hiding in a locker and had a hard time getting out of it. During the match against Sengoku Igajima, Kabeyama shows his first Block Hissatsu The Wall. Season 2 With the other members of Raimon high, he fought against Aliea Gakuen. Since the start of this arc, he never left the team despite all the difficulties that they faced. After they meet with Kogure, Kabeyama very often becomes the victim for his pranks. Season 3 He was chosen to be one of the members of Inazuma Japan. After FFI, he didn't graduate because he was still a second year. He congratulated Endou while crying like the others, by thinking that they were going to be separated. He alongside Endou, Kurimatsu and Aki took part in a school play. He was chosen for the graduation match in the original raimon team and he thanked Endou for holding the graduation match at the end of episode 127. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Kabeyama made his debut in Inazuma Eleven GO in episode 43, in which he, along with Fudou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa and Hiroto are all seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Kabeyama was with the rest of Raimon when they came back from winning the Football Frontier. When Raimon were talking about playing at world level, he said he might've needed to go to the toilet again. During the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb, Kabeyama uses The Wall to stop Luther Fandam, however, he kicks the ball over to him which lead to Clario Orvan scoring the second goal for Barcelona Orb. Kabeyama was exhausted after the match and was sad. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Kabeyama first appeared in episode 3 with his team, Minodouzan. Unfortunately, he was injured so he couldn't play in the match against Inakuni Raimon. However, he said he taught the members of Minodouzan all he knew. During the match he was seen commenting on the plays and was surprised when Minodouzan's coach gave orders near the end of the match, about moving forward. He was really impressed with Iwato's The Wall and congratulated him after the match. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' 'Inazuma Eleven Go movie' Kabeyama appeared in the GO movie after the Raimon Eleven (GO) was saved from joining God Eden. He accompanied the team while training; especially Ichino, Aoyama, and Sangoku. During the match against Zero, he turned into his youth form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used The Wall to stop Kibayama and succeeded. He was later on seen talking to Shinsuke in the match. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W He appeared with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Deep Jungle with Sakuma and Kazemaru to stop Hakuryuu's Keshin Armed Dragon Blaster. Later on, he helped Endou in using Great The Hand but disappeared with his team due to Fran's power. Quotes *??? Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' 'Nishizono Shinsuke' 'Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu' 'Shishido Sakichi' Kageno Jin Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Kabeyama Saku' (younger brother) Trivia *His birthday is July 28. *He ends his sentences with an "'-ssu'". *His surname, Kabeyama, means "Wall Mountain", a pun on his techniques (The Wall and The Mountain). *Before playing some matches (often the finals), he used to ask his teammates to go to the toilet. *It's known that after the third series of Inazuma Eleven, he along with Kazemaru, Someoka and Gouenji played for a pro league team. *??? Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Megumi Tano *'English voice actor' : Richard Magarey :all information on Kabeyama Heigorou came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kabeyama_Heigorou Gallery Kabeyama turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Kabeyama turns into a kid Category:Characters Category:Males